


who the fuck actually listens to the hot girl threatening them? kim jisoo does

by dykenini



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Lesbian Sex (Implied)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28088517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykenini/pseuds/dykenini
Summary: Kim Jisoo is a broke student who decides to be a one night date for rich loners.Jennie Kim is the girlfriend of a man who's used to getting his way. Perhaps he's rubbed off on her.Jisoo doesn't do kissing.But maybe her would be attacker is the exception.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Kim Jisoo
Comments: 10
Kudos: 55





	who the fuck actually listens to the hot girl threatening them? kim jisoo does

Jisoo doesn't do kissing. Being a fake date does not mean that anyone who pays her has the right to kiss her. And by god, if this man tries one more time.

She lets her train of thought trail off into the distance and plasters a bright smile on her face. "Oppa~" She whines, tugging on his sleeve. "Let's go somewhere fun.."

The man— an okay looking individual in his 30s, evidently undesirable seeing as he had resorted to a service in which women would pretend to be your girlfriend— pulls at his collar nervously. "Jiji, it's nearly over. Don't worry."

At the nickname, her eyes roll so far back into her head that she swears she can see the few braincells that remain after this night of boring old person after boring old person. God there are so many 36 year old men flirting with her in front of their wives. She doesn't know what the fuck is going on. 

That's not to say she's some 18 year old who's too naïve to the world to understand why she's doing this. She's not trapped. Kim Jisoo is proud to say that she graduated college and she most definitely knows what these old men are talking about. She kinda just doesn't care. 

"Yah, Kibum-ssi!" The man turns, almost guiltily in the direction of the voice to see a woman who seems to be in her 20s storming over. "You're hiring a cheap whore as opposed to bringing your girlfriend?" 

"It's not what it looks like. Nini I promise!" He yelps, putting his hands up placatingly and shoving Jisoo away. "She means nothing to me."

The girl scoffs and turns to Jisoo, a hurt expression on her delicate features. "Is that true? Jiji.." She throws in the atrocious nickname just to add a slight sting. A slight crack in Kibum's explanation. She'd heard him. 

Jisoo stares at the other woman. "I'm just trying to get paid. I don't give a fuck about your relationship drama."

"Oh you're going to care. You're going to care real soon." The woman grabs Jisoo and leads her out of the large, ostentatious room, dragging her into the night. 

"Where are you taking me!" Jisoo exclaims, hitting at the other girl angrily. "I didn't know he was taken! I just wanted to make rent!"

The girl pulls her into a side alley and pushes her against the rough wall, sullying her clean white dress on the grime covered brick. "That doesn't change that you're a homewrecker and a slut." She hisses, her hand making its way to Jisoo's throat. 

"Girl chill. Blame him. I don't even like men!" She yelps, hyper-aware of the fingers that start to restrict her air. 

"So you like women but you act as a date for men? Highly likely." The woman's hand tightens. "Tell me the fucking truth."

"God I only did this so that my crush would think I had a boyfriend I promise! Also I'm broke but I didn't know and I'm sorry!" A single tear drops off her face, leaving a darker spot on the chest of her dress. 

"Mhm.." The girl smiles and Jisoo has the sudden thought that this situation doesn't feel threatening in the way she thought it would. To be quite honest, the situation feels quite sexual. "And what do you think that crush would say if she saw you here right now?"

"She'd.." Jisoo gasps for air, struggling to breathe. "She'd turn to her...her girl..friend and laugh.." The hand around her throat relaxes, loosening its grip. 

A hot breath fans over her ear. "So she wouldn't care? Wouldn't save you?" Being met with a small nod, the woman laughs. "That leaves you all for me then." She presses a quick kiss to Jisoo's neck and snatches the bracelet off of Jisoo's arm. "Meet me at this address tomorrow at sunset okay? If you don't come back, you don't get paid. Kibum hasn't given you the money has he?"

She hands her a slip of paper. "I've been planning this." She winks and smiles. 

····

So Jisoo is currently walking towards the only docks in this awful excuse for a city. She's confused as to why this woman had been planning to accost the woman her boyfriend was cheating on her with. And with a sexual (???) implication too? Yeah this woman is weird. 

But she was right. If Lisa saw her right now, headed to the old unused dock, abandoned and allegedly haunted, she'd turn to Chaeyoung and laugh. Not that Jisoo can blame her. If she weren't Jisoo, she'd laugh too. 

She finally enters the docks and looks around, not noticing the shadow trailing her until it's too late. The woman grabs her and spins her around, flashing a charming smile. 

"Hey beautiful." She says, before dragging her off to an abandoned warehouse that probably used to be used for storing things like fish. That's probably why it smells like shit. 

"Why am I here? I'm so sorry for making your boyfriend cheat but I-" She was cut off by the woman placing a finger on her lips. 

"It's okay. I don't even like him. I've just been waiting for him to hire a pretty one. And you, are the pretty one." The finger on her lip is quite quickly replaced by a pair of soft lips. 

Jisoo presses forward, gasping into the kiss and pulling the girl closer to her. 

"Needy are we?" The girl teases. "Just like Kibum in that respect. Always telling me 'Jennie can you suck me off?' or something like that. Lucky for you, I'm into that." She twirls a bunch of Jisoo's hair in her fingers and tugs it. "Do you like that baby?"

"Please just..just kiss me.." Jisoo tries desperately to reach Jennie's lips but the girl always steps away. 

"No. My rules or nothing." She tilts Jisoo's chin towards her. "Okay?"

"Okay. Please..please.." Jisoo is aware that she is begging, pathetic and whiny but she can't bring herself to care. 

"Good girl." Jennie kisses her again, slipping her tongue in between Jisoo's lips. 

And she tastes like cotton candy in the summertime. She tastes like a feeling if that's even possible. Tastes like memories of carnivals and short first dates but none of the heartbreak that inevitably comes. And Jisoo started this as a distraction but she just might finish it. 

Jisoo doesn't do kissing. But if you're a strange girl who accosted her and then fucked the shit out of her...you can get a pass.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah.


End file.
